De Niña a Mujer
by September's Child
Summary: "Quizás no fueron las sugerentes curvas de ese juvenil cuerpo las culpables de empañar su visión. Quizás solamente fue descubrirle una frialdad que admiró, y que al mismo tiempo rechazó sin alcanzar a saber por qué."


_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Aquí presento un pequeño tributo a Rhadamanthys del Wyvern en el día de su cumpleaños. Los personajes están inspirados en las versiones que conocemos de The Lost Canvas._

 _Espero que se disfrute su lectura, y mis disculpas si ha surgido demasiado dulzón ^^._

* * *

 **## De Niña a Mujer ##**

¿Cuándo comenzó a verla como a una mujer?

Imposible decretar el momento exacto en que dicho cambio se materializó ante su clara mirada color ámbar. Quizás sucedió cuando osó descubrir la voluptuosidad que escondían sus oscuros ropajes. Quizás fue cuando el violeta de su mirada perdió la inocencia que durante años él mismo protegió.

Quizás el instante definitivo apareció cuando pereció el último resquicio de vida y color que les había mantenido navegando entre los dos mundos que exigían la atención de sus almas, jamás elegidas por el azar.

Ya no quedaba vida en el Castillo de Heinstein. Ya no había más vida que sus propias vidas, ataviada de un monótono gris que sólo rompía el fulgor de sus miradas.

La yerba de los prados se había ido marchitando poco a poco. Los árboles únicamente lucían su esqueleto despojado de todo vestido que una vez pudo ser mecido por el viento. Las cuadras ya dormían sin caballos y el revoloteo de las aves se había extinguido junto con su canto.

El mundo al que ellos debían servir al fin brillaba con la ausencia infinita de corazones bombeando el único color que define la vida, y entonces los cuentos susurrados al oído en noches de tempestad comenzaron a forjarse como recuerdos prestos a olvidar.

Lejos quedaban los días en los que la pequeña Pandora acudía asustada a sus brazos reclamando un calor que colmara su soledad. Casi etéreas parecían las tardes frente a una chimenea, sintiéndola arrullada sobre su regazo, demandándole que sus labios le contaran una y otra vez la historia de esa niña que algún día gobernaría un reino sin rival.

Y más lejos aún quedaban las madrugadas en las que él se dormía en el mullido sillón que yacía en su alcoba, velándole las pesadillas, despejándole la frente de suaves mechones de cabello azabache cuando ésta se perlaba del sudor que secundaba imágenes que su infantil mente creaba sin alcanzar a comprender. Incluso alguna vez, algún traicionero impulso le había acercado a ella, instándole a besarle las mejillas con una dulzura que jamás debía traspasar los muros de su propia sobriedad y devoción.

Rhadamanthys había sido el primero en mostrarle su lealtad. No había vacilado en el momento de hincar la rodilla, agachar el rostro y ofrecerse en cuerpo y alma para su causa. Su gesto fue el que invitó a todos los demás, escépticos de ofrecer su vida a las manos de una niña huérfana y llorona, asustada y tan sola como se sentían todas las almas que albergaba ese oscuro lugar.

Pero él creyó en ella. Se decretó paciencia para esperar que llegara el momento de su absoluta comprensión y asimilación de un destino mono-color. Se entregó a servirla sin reservas, y sin esperar que ella pudiera ser consciente de lo que escondía la palabra lealtad.

Sin saberlo, Rhadamanthys del Wyvern creó una conexión que les unía más allá de toda jerarquía y premonición.

Con su lealtad creó confianza. Y con ella, sembró la semilla de algo que creció como un malsano amor.

Pandora ya no era una niña inocente. Y él ya había dejado atrás su adolescencia marchitada al paso de un destino cosido con las hebras de la soledad.

Quizás no fueron las sugerentes curvas de ese juvenil cuerpo las culpables de empañar su visión. Quizás solamente fue descubrirle una frialdad que admiró, y que al mismo tiempo rechazó sin alcanzar a saber por qué.

\- Rhadamanthys...- Pandora acudió a él con las manos juntas, cobijando el cuerpo inerte del último ser que había ido sorteando a la muerte.

\- Sí, mi señora...

Siempre las mismas palabras, la misma auto-impuesta distancia desde que la niña comenzó a fugarse, la misma jerarquía que al fin comenzaba a cobrar valor.

\- Ha muerto.- Las manos se extendieron en ofrenda hacia él, hacia el espectro que jamás había dejado de permanecer a su lado, suavizando pesadillas...alentando futuros de gloria.

Rhadamanthys se acercó a ella, manteniendo una distancia que años atrás no se presentaba necesaria. Fijó su mirada sobre el cuerpo inerte del jilguero que hasta el día anterior había alegrado las mañanas.

Sí, era indudable. Había muerto.

Lentamente viró su mirada hacia el rostro de Pandora, descubriéndolo serio, frío e indiferente ante el deceso del último ser palpitante que se había alzado en rebeldía contra el destino del Reino de Hades.

\- Puede que ya hubiese llegado a viejo...- Respondió el Wyvern con un tono opaco de voz.- O que las rejas de la jaula le hayan robado las ganas de vivir...Los jilgueros son almas libres, mi señora...

\- O puede que haya comprendido qué mundo elegir.

La violeta mirada se alzó con determinación y absoluta carencia de misericordia para ese pequeño ser que fue carbonizado únicamente con la idea de querer borrar todo rastro de viveza y color.

El Wyvern, sorprendido, clavó su ámbar mirada dentro de esos ojos que ya no destilaban inocencia ni compasión, y de soslayo pudo apreciar cómo las cenizas fúnebres se escurrían entre sus finos dedos y se esparcían entre los dos.

Sí...Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Cuando su corazón bailó de gozo al compás de una temida y esperada revelación.

La fría mujer que debía comandar el ejército de las tinieblas acababa de nacer en todo su esplendor, aniquilando el recuerdo de esa niña que antaño se arrimaba a él cuando su corazón no alcanzaba a comprender la atrocidad de tanto dolor.

\- Creo que ahora ya comprendo qué mundo debemos elegir todos, Rhadamanthys...Y este mundo es el de las sombras. El del infierno. El del eterno color gris. El nuestro...Él nos eligió, y nosotros, tú y yo, le defenderemos con encomiable honor.

Sus miradas se sostuvieron unos largos segundos. Se estudiaron y secretamente se avergonzaron de hacerlo con la impunidad que les decretaba el último resquicio de inocencia que acababa de consumirse con las vivaces plumas del último insignificante ser.

Allí, en ese instante, Rhadamanthys descubrió a la mujer que su corazón desearía y a la que el destino jamás le permitiría amar.

Y Pandora se supo esclava del brillante color de una mirada, el único por el que en fiel celosía le merecería la pena soñar.


End file.
